


I'll Stay Right There With You

by lookcloserhere (tinydustbinflower)



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydustbinflower/pseuds/lookcloserhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henley and Daniel take a chance with each other again. There will be more to this!! Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They had followed Dylan Rhodes to a private jet that would fly them to Maine, since they were on the run again getting out of the country was a necessity. It was quite roomy, so Henley decided it was time for a well deserved nap- not that she usually took naps, it had just been a long day and all that was needed was some sleep to complete it.

She had barely even closed her eyes when the feeling of someone standing above her loomed into her presence, opening them slowly she found Daniel Atlas looking down at her in a most peculiar way. Almost... Peaceful. 

"May I?" He asked motioning to the seat next to her, she just nodded and closed her eyes again. There was movement and he knocked into one of her knees, murmuring a small apology, otherwise the jet stayed quiet except for Jack talking excitedly to Merritt about his adventures while he was gone. She smiled softly, he had really grown that year, and to be honest she was a bit excited to see what he would do now that they were apart of the Eye. Anything was possible.

Nothing was said between her or Daniel, but in the silence as they sat there Daniel's fingers slid down the top of her hand and turned it around so they became interlaced with her own. She could feel a slight rise in color pour into her cheeks, but she didn't pull away. 

"Dylan says we're going to be staying in a flat like the one in New Orleans." He said to her after a while, she nodded.

"That sounds nice." She said back, though it   
didn't really matter to her where they would stay. 

\--

Henley didn't know when she actually dozed off, but when she woke it was to Danny brushing a strand of hair from her face. He smirked at her in the way he knew she couldn't stand to love and pulled his hand away to take out a deck of cards.

\--

"I meant what I said. Even though I didn't really say it." He told her much later, she had given up on sleeping since him being next to her was too distracting. He still had cards in his hands and he was shuffling them absentmindedly but he was looking straight at her, his guard down and his over confident façade gone.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said back in mock innocence, though they both knew she did. He gave her a look but she just raised her eyebrows expectantly, he owed her this at least.

When she didn't back down he sighed loudly and almost rolled his eyes before saying; "I'm sorry." 

A grin spread across her face, she had finally gotten what she wanted. He had apologized, in small ways. Saying things like 'that looks good on you', but he hadn't actually said those two words. And those two words were really all she wanted. 

"Me too." She murmured and he smiled back, the awkward feelings that had been surrounding them dissipating into the air. He put the cards away and took her hand again, this time unashamedly pushing the arm rest between them up so he could pull her closer.

\--

They had settled into their flat that was- just like Dylan had said- as nice as the place they had taken refuge before their second show. She and Danny had gotten the two huge rooms on the top floor, while Jack got the second floor suite and Merritt the suite next door. They had all stayed up to talk, but one by one they all went their separate ways for the night. 

She was in her undergarments when a knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" She asked, though she didn't really need to. Danny's voice answered and she told him to come in, already fumbling with her small tank top and pulling it over her head. 

"I just came to- oh." She could see him in the mirror from the bathroom and knew exactly what he was seeing of her. She couldn't help but smirk at his expression as his eyes raked her figure in an awed way as he closed the door behind him. 

"J. Daniel Atlas speechless, this is not something you see often." She teased, he chuckled, still acting a bit too confident... Guarding himself. "Where are the others?" 

"Jack fell asleep on the couch and we really didn't feel like moving him, Merritt is still downstairs enjoying the news. We're global." Henley couldn't help but feel a bit gleeful. 

"I expected we would be." She smiled, looking up at him, he was closer than before, but still keeping his distance. His dark eyes now on hers in the mirror, glinting in the dim lighting.

"I was wondering if you would show up." She said lightly, ruffling her hair and turning to him.

"No you weren't." He replied, she laughed, and he smirked at her.

"No, I wasn't." Henley raised an eyebrow at him amusedly, this was the side of Daniel she knew. Unguarded. You could see it in his face, relaxed, not heightened and stoic. 

"Do you mind if I stay?" He asked, and she felt a blush creep to her cheeks. Only he could make her blush like that. She cocked her head and looked at him through her eyelashes and he took in a long deep breath and let it out. They walked the few steps to the other in unison.

"Hello." She murmured, and he smiled, pulling her so they were touching and taking her jaw with his hand. He lightly brushed her cheekbone in a way that made her spine give a bit.

"Hello." He murmured back, and then his lips were on hers.


	2. Part Two

When Henley woke the next morning Daniel was sleeping soundly beside her, arm draped almost protectively over her stomach. His breathing soothed her into a lull, and she relaxed into the rhythm of moment. This was a place she didn't mind to be... Though admitting that to anyone except herself may lead to some problems. 

"G'morning." Danny mumbled next to her, her heart quickened slightly as she turned to look at him. She could honestly say she liked him a lot, loved him once, could even possibly love him again. If things went the right way. 

"Morning." She breathed back as he pulled her into a dizzying kiss. 

\--

"Well well if it isn't the two lovers." Merritt said loudly after they had trampled down the steps, one after the other. She hit the mentalist with a deathly glare and he laughed, pouring coffee and handing it to her.

"Oh shut it, Merritt." Daniel muttered in mock annoyance, though there was a mutual underlay of acceptance in his voice as well. The three of them sat down at the tall coffee table that looked like it should belong in a Starbucks and not in an apartment. Danny sat much closer to Henley than he usually would, giving her a small smile that made her stomach fill with butterflies.

"Honestly though," Merritt grinned, his eyes twinkling in enjoyment, "could you be a bit quieter next time? I had to sleep down here on the chair and we could still hear you."   
Henley's cheeks flushed red and she kicked him under the table. Merritt's laughter swarmed the apartment for the rest of the morning.

\--

It was noon before Dylan Rhodes returned, and with a shocking surprise. None other than Alma Dray herself, the woman who had been chasing them along with Dylan walked into the room. Jack was the first to react, jumping up from his seat at the table and grabbing at his coat where his cards- his protection- laid. Merritt shifted and Danny scooted closer to Henley, who herself just stayed put; too shocked to actually do anything quick enough. 

"Relax, guys relax. She's on our side now." Dylan said immediately. Alma nodded, giving them all a small smile.

"Your magic was superb, I was very impressed." She said in a thick French accent. 

"Look, the thing is... Alma is going to help us- well, you. Since your faces are on every billboard and television in the country she will be giving you new names, new identities. The Eye wants to use you to your full potential. But to do that you need to prepare, to work hard unseen. We don't want any more mishaps." Dylan said calmly, Daniel shifted uncomfortably in his seat, eyeing Henley as he spoke.

"Whoa, whoa hold on there, bronco. We still have not been told exactly what the Eye is; or why we were selected..." Merritt said with a deepening frown, his forehead wrinkled in frustration. Dylan laughed almost to himself and Alma smirked at him, Henley would have found the moment cute if she wasn't wondering herself what was truly going on. 

"You will find out in time." Dylan told them a little too smugly even for Henley, who was used to Danny's banter and attitude. Jack groaned and sat down, his eyes puppy-like.

"I'm so tired of not knowing things." He moaned in a childish manner. But then again; they all were, so Henley couldn't blame him for being the one to admit it. Dylan shifted feet and almost grimaced, but his composure stayed put and his hands stayed in his pants pockets.

"I know, you've been all following me blindly for a year now, and I applaud you for that, thank you... But just trust us for a bit more and everything will go as planned. There is much ahead." 

"Not another heist is there?" Henley finally asked. Though she'd rather just do shows of her own she did love the thrill of being on the run all the time. 

"I can't say now." Alma noticed the look on their faces and elbowed Dylan in the ribs, he gave her an exasperated look and she raised her eyebrows at him forcefully.

"Alright, I'll say this; it's going to be big, it's going to be difficult, but your names will be down in history forever, and for good." 

None of the four horsemen had any problem with that. 

\--

 

"Hey, Henley." Danny murmured, it was later that night. They had gone through a series of tests and changes, her new "name" was Lisa Grey. Together they could call each other by the names they were used to, but outside of the walls that protected them they were to only call each other by the names they were given.

"Hello, Thomas Yoder." Henley teased. She sat on the couch, the television on in the background, she had found a channel running reruns of the Big Bang Theory. Somehow the Eye had gotten them channels streaming from the US, it was a bit slow sometimes, but none of them minded. Danny rolled his eyes and sat down next to her, pulling her closer to him.

"Haha." He said, completely deadpan.   
"Speak for yourself, Lisa." He turned her cheek and kissed her, pulling a disgusted "Ew" from Jack who took the sofa chair. Henley gazed into Danny's eyes for another second before turning to giggle at Jack, taking a hold on Danny's hand.

"Get a girlfriend, Jack. Stop staring at the couple." Merritt said, emerging from the kitchen with a beer in hand. 

"I'm not staring." The Sleight said defensively. Daniel chuckled and Merritt shook his head as he sat.

"Yeah yeah." Merritt said dismissively, waving his hand as he took a swig of beer. Jack scowled and leaned back in the sofa chair, turning his face to the TV screen. 

Danny brushed against Henley's arm and she looked into his dark eyes and smiled gently at him, receiving a smile back. They would have a lot of work to do, Dylan made that known. But with Daniel beside her... She didn't really feel like she cared.


End file.
